Party Crasher
by Madman Marz
Summary: Dianne Howe's birthday happens to fall a few days before Halloween. Her two best friends join her for a small party consisting of pizza, cake, and movies. Someone has decided to crash the party though, bringing along a couple gifts for the birthday girl and her friends too. Gifts of fear and terror.


It was Kylie's turn at the bakery's counter. Dozens of cakes and other pastries were on display behind the glass front of the counter, even more desserts visible in glass door refrigerators behind the guy at the register. He was cute, the type of guy Kylie might go after if she didn't already have a boyfriend. His name tag read 'Dorian'. Of course, there was no harm in looking, right? Or even doing some light flirting as thoughts of what she could do with him behind that counter made a quick dash through her mind. He seemed to be a few years younger than her too, though she was only twenty-eight herself. Oh she could teach him a thing or two for sure.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Dorian asked her.

"I'm here to pick up a cake," she answered, flashing him a smile.

He paused for a moment, clearly thrown off by her unexpected smile, before returning the smile and asking, "Can I have your name, please?"

"Kylie Verity," she replied, resisting the urge to offer him her number too, just to see how he'd react to that.

She loved her boyfriend. She really did. And she would never cheat on him, but a girl could still have fun. A girl still had to have fun. Some fun anyway.

Brushing a strand of her curly, blonde hair out of her face, she turned her attention to the sweets on display in the counter. None of those were what she was there to pick up, but they looked delicious and had her almost wishing she was getting some of those instead of the cake she'd ordered. A birthday cake for her best friend, Dianne. It was Dianne's birthday that day and Kylie planned on heading to Dianne's house as soon as she had the cake. Their other best friend, Edith, would also be there after she rented a couple movies for them to watch. They planned on ordering a pizza to go with the movies.

On the radio playing in the bakery, The Door's "Light My Fire" was just coming to an end and the station's DJ began a news report.

"As a follow-up to the story from earlier this afternoon," the DJ began, "it's been announced that another body has been discovered in a house located in Russellville, bringing to total body count now to five. Though there's been no confirmation from officials other than that the victims appear to have been murdered, it's suspected that bodies belong to some of the girls who have disappeared from the town and the surrounding area over the past couple years."

Forgetting about the pastries, Kylie listened to the news report intently. She remembered hearing about the disappearances before. While she didn't live in Russellville, it was close enough to Freymont to get her attention and the attention of everyone else who lived there too.

"One can't help but be reminded of the Haddonfield murders. Though it's unlikely that there's any connection between those murders and the bodies discovered today in Russellville, it's definitely an eerie coincidence to have two mass murders occur in two small towns not very far apart. Stay tuned after a brief commercial break for more music and news."

"That's pretty messed up, huh?" Dorian asked as he set the cake down on the counter, boxed up and ready to go. She hadn't even noticed that he'd set it down until he spoke, having been completely drawn in by the news report.

"Yeah . . . I hope they find whoever did it," she replied as she reached into her purse for money to pay for the cake after he finished ringing her up on the register.

"I hope so too, before they can move on to somewhere else. A friend of mine's cousin disappeared there about six months ago. I can't help thinking that she's probably among the bodies they found," he said. He then added, "That will be $48.71."

Counting out the money, she handed it to him, before saying, "I'm sorry to hear that. I sometimes drive to Russellville for the day myself to visit a couple friends I have there."

Peering into the clear plastic on top of the cake box while she waited for her change, she could see the words 'Happy Birthday, Dianne!' written in red icing on the chocolate icing that covered the rest of the cake. There were a few pumpkins in icing on there too. It wasn't something she would normally think of when looking at a birthday cake, but after the news report, the pumpkins and the red icing made her think of some kind of murderous pumpkin patch scenario. That thought caused her to gulp.

She hadn't even been born yet during the initial Haddonfield murders, but she'd heard about it plenty while she was growing up, thanks to her older brother, Linden. He had only been a kid himself at the time of the murders. He remembered them well though and he often used the story of the murders to scare her when she was a kid. Though her memory was a little foggy on some of the smaller details such as the names of the victims, she would never forget the name of the killer: Michael Myers. The boy who killed one sister on Halloween, grew up, and tried to kill the other one on Halloween too. He almost succeeded too, but his doctor managed to stop him, or so he and everyone else thought. About a decade later, he came out of his coma and went after his niece, on Halloween yet again, his doctor trying to stop him once more.

After that though, no one seemed to really know what happened to him. He wasn't locked up or buried in any known grave. That much seemed to be certain. It was as if he'd simply disappeared. Sure, there had been a few scattered reports of sightings of him over the years, but those often turned out to come from some teenagers or college kids who'd had had too much to drink, either scaring themselves to the point of thinking that they saw him or just wanting to prank the police, who were never anywhere near as amused as the callers were.

What most hoped was that he was dead, from natural causes or otherwise. He wouldn't exactly be young anymore if he was still alive. And so that left her, and undoubtedly everyone else, wondering just who the killer in Russellville was. A copycat killer? Not quite, if they meant to be. They hadn't limited themselves to working only once a year. Halloween was in a few days, but that had to be just an eerie coincidence. Someone so obsessed and fascinated by Michael Myers that they snapped and decided to carve out their own infamous legacy? It was possible. There were certainly plenty out there who were fascinated with morbid things such as serial killers. Or maybe it was simply some random crazy who'd never even heard the name of Haddonfield's most well-known resident, though being so near to Haddonfield, never hearing of him seemed pretty unlikely.

Dorian handed her the change, which she put in her purse before picking up the cake and giving him another smile, which he returned with more ease that time.

"Thanks," she said. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too," he said, before she turned around and left the bakery, the news report still on her mind, all thoughts of the cute guy inside the bakery gone from her head, the opening riff of ZZ Top's "Sharp Dressed Man" following her out the door.

* * *

The late afternoon sky was cloudy over Freymont, typical for that time of the year, adding to the overall feel of Halloween that the town had taken on over the course of the past month. Between the colorful autumn leaves and the Halloween decorations set up at many of the town's homes and businesses, the town looked like the perfect vision of what Halloween should be. All that was missing were trick-or-treaters and they would be all over the town in a few nights.

Kylie walked down the sidewalk, right through the town square, which was quieting down as people prepared to head home for the day. She carried the cake box carefully, grateful that she didn't have far to walk with it. Her house nor Dianne's house were very far from the town square, so she'd decided to just walk to pick up the cake. It was a nice day out, after all. A little chilly, forcing her to wear a light jacket, but it wasn't rainy or very windy.

Of course, the news report was still on her mind, along with the thoughts that it had brought to the surface of her mind. The thoughts of Michael Myers. The thoughts of what he did all those years ago and more specifically, possibilities related to what Dorian said about the killer in Russellville moving on to somewhere else. With the ultimate fate of Myers unknown, it seemed quite possible that he did simply move on and even more possible that he didn't move very far. Those thoughts scared her. The thoughts that he possibly moved on from Haddonfield to Russellville and the possibility that now that his victims had been discovered in Russellville, he would be moving on to another nearby town, perhaps Freymont.

"Shut up, stupid," she muttered to herself as she walked, trying to knock her thoughts away from anything to do with murder.

She couldn't do it though. Not for long. There was the slightly comforting thought that Michael Myers always killed around and on Halloween and the killer in Russellville seemed to not care about when he killed, if the disappearances of the girls there were anything to go by. With Halloween just a few days away though, it was difficult to not make some kind of connection. Some kind of relation between the Haddonfield murders and the Russellville murders.

The movies Edith was renting were supposed to be horror movies. A lot of help that was going to be for her. She'd been the one to suggest getting horror movies too, to make sort of a double celebration out of Dianne's birthday and Halloween. It was too late to back out now. She had the birthday cake. She had to at least drop that off at Dianne's house and her friends would think she was losing her mind if she said she was going home after being spooked by a news report for a completely different town. She could lie and say that she didn't feel well, but she would feel bad if she bailed on her best friend's birthday and besides, she'd never been very good at lying. Maybe being with her friends would make her feel better. Would make her forget about Myers and the murders in Russellville that he probably had nothing at all to do with. Hopefully it would.

That hope quickly faded however as Kylie rounded the cover of a red brick wall belonging to a small row of shops and out of the corner of her eye, she was certain she saw a figure in a white mask and dark jumpsuit staring at her from across the street next to a van. Under normal circumstances, she might have simply wrote it off as someone testing out their Halloween costume early, but wasn't that exactly what Michael Myers used to wear? When she turned her head to get a better look though, the figure had disappeared from her sight. However, she could see the silhouette of someone through the van's windows. Someone standing on the sidewalk, perhaps trying to hide from her. And though she thought someone like Myers would probably make more of an effort to hide, she wasn't amused at all by this early Halloween joke, if that's indeed what it was.

Frustration clouding her judgment and sense of fear, she proceeded to cross the street towards the van, which read 'Bub's Pest Removal' on the side. She wasn't sure who to expect to find on the other side of the van, her arms trembling lightly as she approached, realizing that if it was Myers, this would be a huge mistake. She felt extremely silly too though. So many things pointed to the idea that whoever was standing on the other side of the van was no one significant to her life and certainly not any serial killer. She didn't live in Haddonfield or Russellville. She lived in Freymont and while it just an hour or so away from both towns, it wasn't those towns. There had been no indication in the news report that the killer in Russellville had fled from police or that they even knew who the killer might be. Whether they did or not, it didn't seem likely that the killer would be foolish enough to pop up in a nearby town on the same day that their victims were discovered to claim another victim.

Reaching the back of the van, she paused for a moment, steadying her breathing and her arms, before stepping onto the sidewalk, finding a figure, a man, in a dark jumpsuit, bent over into the van through the open sliding door on the side. Hearing her footsteps, he stepped back to get a look at her. There was no white mask, just a respirator mask hanging down around his neck. The name patch on his jumpsuit read 'Bub'. An older man, maybe in his fifties, he hardly came off as a serial killer. She supposed that you never really knew what a person really was, but she immediately relaxed when she saw that he was no boogeyman. He stared at her in silence and she stared right back, feeling more embarrassed than anything now.

"What do you want?" Bub finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Nothing. Sorry," Kylie quickly responded, mentally cursing herself for letting her imagination get the best of her. She then added, "I thought you were someone else."

Shaking his head in annoyance at her for wasting his time, he returned his attention to the inside of his van as she turned around and continued on her way, walking a little faster now, feeling the hair of the back of her neck stand up, certain it was caused by her embarrassment over her foolishness. If she had turned back to look at that moment though, she might have thought otherwise about the cause and probably would have broken out into a run, as the figure in the white mask had stepped into view on the sidewalk again, silently following her this time, matching her pace step for step, walking right past Bub who didn't notice the figure at all.

* * *

Ringing the doorbell, Kylie didn't have to wait long before the door swung open, Dianne Howe and Edith Dabney standing on the other side, happy to see their friend. They had no idea how much happier she was to see them after her frightful walk from the bakery, though she failed to ever notice the figure who had continued to follow her all the way to Dianne's house and was now watching the girls from across the street, a presence not worth a second look to any who might pass by on the street or sidewalk.

"Happy birthday!" Kylie said as Dianne leaned in to hug her, holding the cake to the side to avoid smashing it between their bodies.

"Thank you!" Dianne replied, taking the cake from Kylie's hands as they pulled away from one another,

both grinning, Dianne grinning a little wider than Kylie, Edith joining them with a grin of her own. Looking down at the cake, she then added, "And the cake looks great!"

"I worked so hard on it," Kylie replied sarcastically, the girls breaking out into giggles as Dianne and Edith stepped aside to allow Kylie to step inside.

"Well, you had to go pick it up," Edith said, taking a look at the cake too, nodding in approval.

"You picked up the movies," Kylie said with another giggle, giving Edith a hug too before asking, "What movies did you get anyway?"

"I got a couple classics for us," Edith answered. "'Deranged' and 'The Town That Dreaded Sundown'."

Kylie said nothing in response, simply smiling instead, the news report and the thoughts that spawned in her mind because of it still in her head. Movies like that based on real life serial killers were probably the worst Edith could have chosen for that evening. It wasn't a surprise at all though that she had chosen those movies. Not only was she working on getting a degree in psychology, she also enjoyed reading true crime novels, always bringing one with her wherever she went just in case she had some free time to read. Kylie supposed that an interest in true crime went hand in hand with psychology. Edith had the look of someone who Kylie would expect to be a psychologist too. Her glasses and brown hair always in a bun caused her to come off as a very serious person, though as her two best friends and her boyfriend knew quite well, she always enjoyed having fun, never one to miss out on a few drinks at a social gathering.

Dianne on the other hand, while not a stick in the mud, was the much shyer type. She too liked to have fun, but unlike Kylie and Edith, she wasn't one to flirt with a guy she just met, even if she thought he was good looking. She never did much to her light brown hair other than wash it and brush it, rarely daring to even tie it back, nor did she wear much makeup. She didn't need to wear much make up either, as she was a pretty girl without that stuff, though she chose to hide some of her natural beauty with things like sweaters. She was even currently wearing a sweater at her own party in her own house. Kylie and Edith often tried to encourage her to show herself off more, sometimes temporarily succeeding, sometimes not. Currently single, she'd had boyfriends before and she was definitely no virgin, having once confessed to her two best friends that a guy had wanted to try anal with her and to her surprise, she'd enjoyed it quite a bit. She'd kept it to herself that she'd eventually gone out and bought a plug, not a huge one or anything extreme like that, for further experimentation. A plug which she was currently secretly wearing.

Kylie and Edith started to head into Dianne's living room, but stopped in their tracks when they looked behind them to find that Dianne was still standing in the doorway, staring outside, staring across the street, oblivious that her friends had walked away.

"Dianne?" Edith called out. "What's wrong?"

Edith's words knocked Dianna out of the trance and she finally shut the door before turning around to face them, answering with, "It's nothing. I thought I saw someone standing across the street. It must have just been a trick of the light."

"It must be something in the air,"Kylie responded, leaving it at that, not wishing to spook Dianne and Edith as she'd spooked herself, instead saying, "Oh, and before I forget, I know you said to not get you anything, but I got you a little something anyway,"

"Oh, Kylie," Dianne said. "You really shouldn't have! You shouldn't have either, Edith!"

Dianne walked towards the two, cake still in her hands, pointing towards the coffee table in the living room where a small item wrapped in colorful birthday wrapping paper lay with a card on top as Kylie removed a similarly wrapped item from her purse along with a card too.

"Edith and I have already discussed this behind your back," Kylie replied. "We decided to ignore your demands, because you deserve gifts on your birthday."

Sticking her tongue out at Kylie, Dianne headed into the kitchen to set the cake down on the kitchen table. She'd caught Kylie's comment about 'something in the air', but she hadn't been given a chance to respond to it. She wondered in Kylie had seen something too, maybe the same thing. The same white mask and dark jumpsuit that Dianne was pretty sure had in fact been more than just a trick of the light. It was probably just someone testing out their Halloween costume early, but something about the way they had been staring, seemingly staring right at her house, right at her, had sent a shiver down her spine.

Heading to the living room herself, she sat down of the sofa next to Kylie and Edith, before asking, "I guess before we start watching movies or anything else, we should go ahead and order the pizza. Edith said that she doesn't care what kind we get as long as it has some kind of meat on it. Do you want anything in particular, Kylie?"

"I don't object to meat, but a vegetable would be nice too," Kylie responded. "Mushrooms, maybe?"

"Maybe we can get the delivery man to show us his meat and mushroom too," Edith suddenly said, causing Kylie to giggle again and Dianne's jaw to drop as she looked over at Edith before giggling too.

After their joking and giggling subsided, Dianne called to place an order for a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza. With their food on the way, they settled in on the sofa.

As Kylie examined the cases of the two movies that Edith rented to help decide on which one to watch first, Dianne asked, "Should I open my gifts before we put in a movie?"

"Go for it!" Edith said as Kylie handed the movies back to her.

Dianne picked up Kylie's gift first. The shape of it underneath the wrapping paper made it obvious that it was a CD of some sort, thought she had no idea what CD. Opening the card first, which was a short and funny one, she then peeled off the paper to find that it was the Coupe de Villes first and only album, 'Waiting Out the Eighties', smiling broadly when she saw what it was.

"Thank you!" Dianne said as she leaned over to give Kylie another hug.

"You're welcome," Kylie said. "You mentioned wishing that you could find a physical copy of it, so I thought I'd help you out with that."

Dianne then started on Edith's gift. The card from her was also a short and funny one. Peeling off the paper of her gift too after, she saw that it was a book, a true crime book, unsurprising coming from Edith, titled 'Boogeymen: The Masks of America's Serial Killers'. Dianne figured that the title didn't mean physical masks, but she couldn't help thinking of the masked figure she'd seen outside before. That she thought she'd seen. That was probably nothing more than an innocent neighbor. Kylie had similar thoughts when she saw the title of the book, the smile vanishing from her face, unnoticed. Dianne managed to smile though and leaned to give Edith a hug too, thanking her as well.

* * *

The three girls were about twenty minutes into 'The Town That Dreaded Sundown' when the doorbell rang. It was time to eat. Edith paused the movie as Dianne got up to answer the door. Taking out money from her pocket to pay for the pizza before opening the door, she realized that Kylie's fantasy of seeing the delivery man's meat and mushroom was over as it was a delivery woman. Dianne felt slightly disappointed too as Kylie's comment had caused a small wet spot to form on the front of her panties, aided by the well-lubed plug grinding away in her stretched hole each time she moved.

Handing the money to the delivery woman, who couldn't be much older than she was, Dianne took the pizza and said, "Keep the change."

"Thanks, have a good evening!" the delivery woman said with a smile before turning around and heading back to her car parked and running at the curb.

Dianne looked across the street for a moment, searching for any sign of the figure from before, which there was none, before shutting the door and turning around, pizza box in hand, to find Kylie and Edith peering out from the living room to get a look.

"Disappointed?" Dianne asked as she headed to the kitchen with the pizza where she already had plates out for them to eat from and she had some beers in the fridge.

"Extremely," Kylie said as she and and Edith followed Dianne to the kitchen, their stomachs gurgling at the refreshing smell of the pizza.

"At least it wasn't some old, morbidly obese guy," Edith said in an attempt to get Kylie, and perhaps herself too, to see the bright side of the situation.

Kylie didn't respond, not wishing to think of such a gross thing right before eating, and neither did Dianne for that matter. They weren't surprised that Edith would think of something like that though. They were convinced that Edith could eat under any circumstances, no matter how disgusting it was. At least 'The Town That Dreaded Sundown' wasn't really a gory type of movie. Pizza with its tomato sauce and cheese probably wouldn't go too well with a movie that involved lots of blood spilling from torn flesh.

They each put a couple slices of pizza on their plates and grabbed a beer before heading back to the living room to continue their movie. In the movie, the killer was shown to wear a sack over their head to hide their identity. Both Dianne and Kylie's thoughts flashed back to the book that Edith had given to Dianne and then to the mysterious figure. The figure in the white mask. What could either of them do about it though? They weren't even aware of the similar thoughts they were having. They couldn't call the police just because someone wearing a Halloween costume was walking around. The police wouldn't do anything about it unless the person was acting suspiciously. Standing across the street from someone's house, seemingly looking at their house, could be taken as suspicious, but was it enough for the police to care? Probably not and even if they did send someone out to Dianne's house, it would undoubtedly be a very low priority call that would take them a while to actually get around to.

Three slices of pizza and a beer and a half later, Kylie felt the beer catching up to her and had to pee.

Standing up, she said, "Don't bother pausing. I'll be back in just a moment."

"Are you sure?" Edith asked. "You're about to miss the best kill in the movie!"

"Ha. No, I'm definitely sure, keep watching," Kylie said before heading to the bathroom, hearing a girl screaming as she closed the bathroom's door, not feeling like she missed anything at all.

Dianne and Kylie didn't hate horror movies, but they didn't love them like Edith did. Anything they wanted to know about horror movies, especially ones from the 1970s and 1980s, all they had to do was ask Edith. She was an encyclopedia on horror movies from that period, knowing seemingly anything about any sub-genre of horror, from slashers to zombies to possessions. Horror movies and true crime novels made up much of her interests outside of her psychology degree.

Pulling down her pants and panties, Kylie sat down on the toilet. Despite the beer making her need to pee though, she couldn't, not just yet. The toilet was situated next to the bathtub and the closed shower curtain made her feel paranoid. She knew that it was highly unlikely that anyone was hiding in there, Michael Myers or someone else. She knew she was just being silly and that she was only spooked because of the news report and then the movie they were watching. She felt like a child who stayed up late to watch a scary movie on TV, unable to fall asleep afterward. She wasn't a child though.

Yet she still leaned forward and pulled back the shower curtain, find that no one was standing in the tub, waiting to attack her when she at least expected it. At least in the half of the tub she could see. When she leaned back again, now ready to pee, he, the figure in the white mask, the man who'd haunted her thoughts ever since her older brother told her about him as a kid, suddenly leaned out of the side of the tub that she hadn't seen, the side closest to her, and wrapped a hand towel tightly around her throat. She had no time to react, to try to stop him, as he pulled back with it, effectively cutting off her air and preventing any sounds from escaping from her throat. She began to pee too finally, hot, yellow urine spraying in a slight arc and splashing all over the wall in front of her, dripping down to the floor in streaks.

She tried to swing her arms in an attempt to strike him and thrash her body around, but it was pointless. His hold on her with the towel was too strong for her to fight back against and despite her trying to fight, the bathroom was silent other than his increasingly heavy breathing and the slight splattering sound of her urine hitting the wall, not tipping off her two best friends that something might be wrong.

She stopped struggling when he suddenly jerked his body, snapping her neck with a crack, her body falling limp instead, her now dead eyes wide open, the stream of urine falling to just a trickle until her bladder finished emptying. He slowly loosened his grip on the towel, her head falling forward and the rest of her body resting against the tank of the toilet, a red mark on her neck from the towel. He slowly tilted his head to one side as his breathing normalized, staring down at her, the smell of urine beginning to fill the room, though he seemed to either not notice or not mind the smell.

* * *

The bathroom door slowly creaking open, a sound that went unnoticed by the two girls in the living room who were focused on the movie, the Shape silently and easily carried Kylie's body out of the bathroom in his arms, not bothering to try to hide the mess that she made or even turning off the light, disappearing into the unoccupied areas of the house with his latest victim.

'The Town That Dreaded Sundown' finished, not having long left anyway when Kylie left to have her final pee, before Dianne and Edith became curious about her absence.

"I better go check on her," Dianne said as Edith put the movie's disc back into its case. "She should have been back in here by now."

Heading to the bathroom, not feeling particularly worried at the moment, feeling sure that there was a logical explanation behind Kylie's delayed return. Worry quickly set in however when Dianne reached the bathroom, seeing the piss all over the wall and floor in front of the toilet as well as the mysteriously open shower curtain. Running into the bathroom, careful not to slip on the wet tile, she peered into the bathtub to make sure that Kylie hadn't perhaps fallen in. The only thing in the tub though was the hand towel.

"Oh shit," Dianne said to herself. She then shouted out to Edith with, "Edith, quick, come here!"

Edith ran to the bathroom, a feeling of dread filling her before she even reached it, the way Dianne had called out to her setting off that feeling. Reaching the doorway, she stopped and peered into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Edith asked, Dianne still standing inside the bathroom near the tub.

"I don't know where Kylie is," Dianne answered. "The door was open and the light was on, but she's not in here."

"Kylie!" Edith immediately called out, as concerned for Kylie as Dianne was. "Kylie! Where are you?"

No answer.

Dianne exited the bathroom, standing in the hallway with Edith as they both called out Kyle's name a couple more times, still receiving no answer.

"She's probably just playing a joke on us," Edith said, trying to assure Dianne and herself that Kylie was okay and was only trying to scare them, which she was doing a pretty damn good job of at the moment.

"I don't know," Dianne replied, not feeling very assured by Edith's words, concerned for Kylie, wanting to make sure that she was okay before they accused her of anything.

The three girls had been best friends for a long time, since high school, and Kylie was definitely the most playful of the trio, but Dianne couldn't believe that she would go as far as making them think something was wrong. She'd never gone that far with a joke before, even around Halloween. Why would she suddenly decide to, knowing exactly how her friends would react?

"I'll check in my bedroom for her," Dianne said. "You check in the kitchen."

Edith nodded and said, "Okay, I'll check in the backyard too. Maybe she slipped out through the sliding door."

The two girls headed in opposite directions, not running, but walking quickly, calling out Kylie's name a few more times each, though logic told both of them that if something was wrong and she hadn't answered them before, she wasn't likely to now either.

In her bedroom, Dianne found no sign of Kylie, checking anywhere and everywhere she could think of, which wasn't too many places in that room. She checked under the bed, in the closet, and even in an old trunk she had at the foot of her bed. If Kylie was in Dianne's bedroom, she was hiding in a place that Dianne didn't know of. Finding no sign of Kylie did nothing to ease her worry either. If they couldn't find her in the house, it didn't mean nothing was wrong. The figure in the white mask and the book that Edith had given to her were the furthest things from her mind though. A killer hiding in a house and secretly taking out each victim one by one was something you only saw in the movies. Why would she expect such a thing to be occurring in her own house?

* * *

In the kitchen, Edith quickly checked each nook and cranny that she could think of, even checking in the cabinets, just in case Kylie thought she was being smart by stuffing herself into one. She wasn't in there either though. Not having heard Dianne call out to acknowledge that she'd found anything herself, Edith approached the sliding door, looking out through the glass into the darkness. She was about to look for a light switch to make it easier for her to search outside when she saw something moving behind her in the reflection of the glass. Spinning around, she saw the figure in the white mask for the first time herself. Instinct told her to move out of the way before she asked if it was Kylie in that costume, though the figure was taller than Kylie was, and she did try to move, but before she could even get out of arm's reach, the figure grabbed her by the hair with a strong hand, fingers digging into the bun, causing her to struggle and whine.

Edith didn't struggle long as the figure suddenly slammed her face first into the counter top, busting her nose open and knocking the glasses off of her face as well as knocking a lot of the struggle out of her. Still holding onto her by her hair, the figure pulled her head back, revealing several large drops of blood on the counter left by her nose, before slamming her face into the counter top again and again and again, lifting her head up each time to see that more blood had been left behind, smearing around with each slam. Slamming her head one more time, the figure pulled her head straight back, the rest of her body a rag doll, though she was still alive, her face a bloody, mangled mess, bubbles of blood popping out of her nostrils from her shallow breathing. He then brought up a large kitchen knife with his free hand, stolen from Dianne's own knife block, and sliced it deeply across the front of Edith's throat, blood squirting out of the wound in several shots, splashing onto the counter top.

Dropping Edith's body to the floor with a thud, he looked down at her, tilting his head again, as if admiring his latest work. His latest masterpiece. His latest carving.

His head snapped back up when Dianne entered the doorway, staring in horror at Edith's body and all of the blood on the counter top. Letting out a scream, she spun around and ran for the front door. Reaching the door, she tried to open it, but realized it was locked. Had she locked it? She didn't remember locking it. In the time it took for her to figure that out though, he'd already managed to catch up with her, wrapping an arm around her waist and throwing her to the floor, her body sliding a little when it hit the floor. Stalking towards her as she struggled to climb back up, resorting to crawling away backwards when she saw him approaching, screaming again. He could have easily silenced her by kicking her in the face or any number of other things, but instead, he continued to simply walk after her, until she found herself backed up against a wall, and that was when he crouched down and placed the sharp side of the knife against the front of her throat, not cutting, though pressing enough so that she knew exactly what it was, her eyes getting wide in terror, breathing fast and heavily.

He looked at her or at least she thought he was looking at her, his white mask making it hard to tell what his dark eyes were looking at. With the sharp blade pressed at her flesh, Dianne didn't dare to try struggling, not wishing to cause his hand to slip. She didn't even dare to try to speak, not sure she'd be able to form any syllables if she did try. She'd gotten a good look at all of the blood in the kitchen. Edith's blood. Dianne didn't want that to happen to her too. Poor Edith. If he'd done that to Edith, then what the hell did he do with Kylie? Dianne was now certain that Kylie hadn't just been playing a joke on them. She was pretty sure that Kylie had met a similar fate to Edith's. Like Edith, when she'd first seen this figure, this monster, this boogeyman in her kitchen, she'd wondered if it was Kylie. Whoever it was was too big to be Kylie though. They were taller and their hands were bigger, scarred with what appeared to be old burns.

For a moment, all he did was look. Like a child catching a frog in a jar. Dianne was the frog and his knife was the jar. He then move his free hand to her chest, pressing his hand against the sweater, moving his hand slowly until he found one of her breasts, which he then squeezed, softly a couple of times at first and then harder, causing her to uncontrollably gasp and squirm, though she tried to minimize her movement with these actions. Moving his face closer to hers, giving her a better look at his eyes, his eyes which were incredibly dark, he released her breast and slowly slid his hand over her other one, squeezing at it too in a similar manner, causing her to squirm again, which she had better control over that time, bringing it to more of a shudder than anything.

Releasing that breast too, he then grabbed Dianne's hair much like he'd grabbed Edith's moments before. He didn't slam her face into anything though. Instead, he started to stand up, dragging her up to her feet with him, her body shaking as she was forced up. Shaking with fear over what he might do to her. Not knowing if he had something quick in mind for her or if he had more than that planned. Spinning her so that she was in front of him and facing away, the kitchen knife still at her throat, he then used her hair like a leash to guide her slowly through the house until they reached her bedroom. Her eyes still wide with terror, they got even wider when she realized what he had in mind as he finally moved the knife away from her throat, shoving her on the mattress instead.

"Please, not this!" Dianne begged, sitting up on the mattress, having nowhere to go as he was blocking her path to the door and he would undoubtedly be able to reach her in the time it would take for her to reach and open her bedroom window.

He just stared again, slowly and steadily breathing, knife gripped tightly in one hand. He tilted his head slowly to one side and then the other, holding it on the second tilt, before stepping towards her bed, which got another scream of terror out of her. Climbing onto the bed with her, that was when she tried to make her escape again, but before her feet could even touch the floor, he again wrapped an arm around her waste, dragging her onto her back again and forcing her legs open, sliding between them to pin her body down with his. She struggled underneath him and even used her hands to punch at his back, head, and any other part of him she could reach, but her fighting was useless, for he didn't even seem to flinch from her strikes. He didn't seem to feel them at all.

"Please let me go!" Dianne again begged, tears beginning to run from her eyes now. "I won't tell anyone about this! I swear!"

He didn't let her go though, instead moving the sharp blade to her lips, poking at her lips with the tip of the knife, instantly silencing her. Her chest heaving underneath him, he then used his free hand to grab her sweater and lift it until her breasts were revealed, only her bra preventing him from reach the soft flesh. Moving the knife down, he easily removed her bra too by slicing the cloth between her breasts. They were by no means the biggest he'd ever seen, but he still seemed fascinated by them, staring at them, even leaning in towards them, the lips of his mask brushing against them as his knife moved back up to her mouth, almost like a warning to her. A warning that even though he was distracted, he was still in control of her and if she tried anything, he was ready for it.

It clearly wasn't his first time touching a woman in such a way either as he next used his free hand to work one of her nipples, using his thumb and forefinger to make the nipple quite hard and then doing the same to her other nipple. This caused her to uncontrollably gasp and squirm more. She didn't want to have her mouth open with the blade of the kitchen knife pressing against her lips, but she couldn't help it. Her body betrayed her thanks to his toying of it. She felt her eyes start to slip closed too as he pleasured her, but she quickly snapped them open, afraid to take her eyes off of him as she laid under him, helpless. There was nothing in reach of her that she could maybe use to hit him with and knock him off of her. All she could do was let him have his way.

Releasing Dianne's other nipple, he lifted his face up away from her breasts, staring at her face again, the kitchen knife still at her lips. She stared back, wondering how he next planned to torment her. She already had some idea of what he would probably do to her, but what he did do next was completely unexpected: he pulled the knife away from her lips and stabbed it into the headboard of her bed, the blade sinking deep into the wood, causing her to scream again, though more out of surprise than fear that time. She continued staring back at him, still afraid to speak, afraid that he might use the knife on her again and possibly in a less pleasant way. She didn't dare try to grab for the knife either, knowing that he would be able to easily stop her before she could even dig it out of the wood. She felt like she could relax a little too though, with the immediate threat of the knife now gone.

Reaching down with both hands, he unbuttoned her pants before taking a hold of both them and her panties and sliding them down, climbing partially off of her to get them entirely off. Dropping them to the floor, he brushed the palm of his hand against her pussy, causing her to twitch, her anus tightening around the plug. She'd almost forgotten entirely about the plug until now. He hadn't noticed it yet. She wondered how he'd react to it when he did notice. She couldn't believe her mind was going there, that her mind was wondering how her rapist and the murderer of her friends would react to her butt plug. She couldn't help it though, his rubbing at her moist pussy lips making her wet. It had been a while since a guy touched her down there. Since a guy showed interest in playing with her down there. She wondered if her untrimmed pubes bothered him at all. She hadn't bothered trimming since she didn't know she'd be getting raped. If it bothered him, good. With the way he was rubbing though, rubbing faster, pressing his hand tighter against her to rub harder, she was pretty sure it didn't bother him at all.

He looked away from Dianne's face again, looking down to her pussy this time as he slowly slid a couple fingers into her wetness, causing her body to arch up slightly underneath him as she groaned, her eyes sliding closed and not opening again right away this time as his fingers went deeper into her pussy, wiggling around as they disappeared inside of her. Then he suddenly curled his fingers and began to thrust them, striking her most sensitive spot and causing her to moan and groan more as her hands gripped the covers of her bed, his fingers thrusting faster, pausing each time he thrust in, pressing to ensure that his fingers were as deep as possible, making her even wetter. She squirmed more underneath him too, losing herself in the pleasure he was bringing her, almost forgetting about the fact that he was a complete stranger who'd gotten her into this position by holding her at knife point.

Feeling close already from his intense workout of her pussy, her body tensed up as she bit on her lower lip, his fingers thrusting in and out of her faster and harder, her juices dripping out of her hot pussy, dripping off of his two fingers. Groaning again, she then began to cum, more of her juices flooding her pussy with warmth, her spine tingling with pleasure, and for that brief moment of pleasure, she completely forgot about all fear she had of this man. The Shape, who murdered her two best friends. Probably murdered Kylie anyway. And who was finger raping her. It was sick. It was disturbing. It was wrong. But she was loving the attention. She was loving how he managed to make her cum and cum so quickly too. How he'd forcefully exposed her to him. She found herself wanting more now. The hunger in her pussy had been woken by him and now it needed to be satisfied.

Slipping his fingers back out of her pussy, he held them into the air, tilting his head again as he watched the juices drip from his fingers. Her eyes opened again and she watched too, pussy pulsing, wanting more, needing more. Though as the pleasure he'd caused her began to wear off, she began to feel a tingle of fear again, yet it wasn't as strong as it'd been before. It wasn't anywhere near as strong. She wasn't feeling brave enough to reach out and touch him or try to get into a different position for him, but a large part of her mind was very curious to see what he might do next. Unlike what she'd expect from a typical rapist, he brought her pleasure even before bringing it for himself. She wondered how else he might pleasure her.

Sitting up on his knees, still between her legs, he started to slowly unzip his dark jumpsuit, unzipping it until his already partially hard cock popped out from behind the cloth. She felt a new feeling, in her stomach, of excitement and nervousness. His cock, while about average in length, had a certain thickness to it that made it more than just average. Unlike his hands, his cock lacked any visible scars. Surprising herself, she found herself reaching out slowly and carefully with one hand, wrapping her fingers tightly around his cock to slowly stroke it, his hot meat pulsing in her hand as it got harder. He watched her work for a moment, his breathing still steady despite her hand working his cock, before looking up at her face, staring again, though not stopping her as she feared he might. She continued stroking his cock, stroking him faster, rubbing a thumb over the head, over the slick pre-cum that had formed on the tip. As she jacked him off, she moved her free hand down to her clit and began to rub at it, closing her eyes again and groaning softly. She found herself feeling less and less fearful and more and more horny.

After stroking his cock a little more, Dianne guided it to her incredibly wet slit, rubbing the pulsing head of his cock at her slit before teasing her clit with it. She felt him tense up as she continued using the head of his cock to tease herself. His mushroom. She wanted his meat and mushroom buried in her. She felt her pussy twitch and pulse at that thought, at the thought of him taking her like no man ever had before. At the thought of him fucking her with his fat cock until she was absolutely exhausted, sticky with both of their juices, her pussy a gaping mess. She couldn't believe she was having such thoughts, but she didn't want to stop having them. It made her feel good. She felt like some kind of closet slut and she didn't care.

The Shape then suddenly took her by the wrists and pinned them to the headboard above her with one hand, his hand large enough to easily cover both of her wrists. She felt the fear return, though just briefly, as when he took his cock with his free hand and pressed the thick head of it at her slit, rubbing it more before letting the head pop into her wetness, holding it in place for a moment, she felt the fear fade again. He then slowly and steadily pushed in more, her pussy stretching around his cock, causing her to groan more, her hands involuntarily balling into fists. She groaned more and more as his cock disappeared deeper inside her hot, wet pussy, watching him again as he watched his cock and her pussy. She clamped her pussy around his cock, loving how it felt to be even tighter around his meat. How it felt to be stuffed with cock, her asshole clamping around the plug again.

When his cock was fully inside of her, he leaned in and began to rock his hips against her, grinding his hardness deep inside her wetness. She groaned again, eyes again slipping closed, wrapping a leg around his midsection, not even thinking of the consequences if he didn't like her doing that. Her body jumped as his free hand moved to unexpectedly rub at her clit, rocking his hips harder against her, his own breathing getting heavier, as it had earlier in the bathroom while he'd been strangling Kylie. He flexed his fingers against her wrists, looking up briefly at her face, seeing that her eyes were closed, before looking down at her pussy again. Her pussy with his cock drilling in it and his fingers rubbing hard at her clit.

"Oh fuck, it feels so good!" Dianne suddenly blurted out. "Please don't stop!"

He didn't stop. In fact, he began to thrust his hips, cock sliding out of her pussy almost all the way before he slammed it began in, pounding her fast and hard, making her moan loudly, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands as his dick drove in and out of her, making her wetter and wetter as she felt herself getting close to cumming again. He then suddenly flicked at her clit before rubbing it for a few seconds and then flicking again, repeating this over and over. That action combined with the pumping of his cock in her pussy sent her over the edge again, cumming harder than before, soaking his meat with her hot juices, which dripped out around his thickness, dripping down her ass cheeks and onto the covers of the bed.

Before she could even finish cumming, she heard him grunt underneath his white mask in between heavy breaths, his grip tightening on her wrists as he came just as hard in her pussy, thrusting his hard cock all the way back into her pussy, rocking his hips again as he spurted several strings of his hot seed deep inside her, his cock pulsing hard as her pussy clamped down on his cock, milking the last of the cum out of his rock hard cock, both of their orgasms ending at almost the exact same time. He slowed his rocking to a stop and moved his hand away from her clit, staring at her face again, catching his breath, his breathing slowly returning to normal, as was hers.

She still wanted more. She still wanted to cum more. She wanted him to cum more. She felt incredibly dirty for encouraging him to cum with her stroking and clamping. She didn't have to do those things. She wanted to though. She wanted to be taken and to know that she made him cum, not that he came through his actions alone. She liked knowing that she made, well, her rapist cum. Men she'd fucked in the past had never done anything like this with her, for her. Sure, there was the guy that introduced her to anal and she'd obviously enjoyed that, but the truth was, he'd never even been able to make her cum. He hadn't known how to use his hands. He'd only used his cock, his small amount of knowledge on anal giving him a very slight edge that was too slight to make a difference in the end.

He slowly slid back and she dropped her leg, watching as his hard meat slid out of her pussy, glistening with her juices. She felt disappointed by this, but she soon realized he wasn't done as he released her wrists and grabbed her ankles, flipping her over onto her hands and knees. And that was when he saw it: her butt plug. She knew he'd see it when he seemed to pause, hands still on her ankles. She could feel him staring at her ass. Reaching out, he brushed a finger against the hard, pink rubber before thumping it lightly, which caused her to twitch again, her anus clamping the plug again. She wondered if he wanted in there. If he wanted to fuck her in the ass. The thought made her hole twitch more around the plug. He seemed confused by the plug. Was it possible that he'd never seen one before?

"You can take it out," she told him encouragingly. "Just do it slowly. You don't want to hurt me . . . do you?"

She realized that it was a good time for her to try to escape if she really wanted to. He seemed to trust her more, seemed to have let down his guard some. She didn't want to escape though. She wanted to find out what else he might do with her. With her pussy and her asshole.

After a moment of him still just staring, she felt him grab the base of the plug with one of hands, tugging at it gently, causing her to clamp at it again. He then tugged a little harder and it began to slip out of her asshole. When the thickest part of the plug was at the opening of her hole, he held it there, her sphincter stretched wide open, causing her to grip at the covers again, moaning softly. She was starting to wonder if her was going to just keep holding it there when he finally let the rest of the plug slip out. Setting it down on the bed next to them, he then slid a finger into her hole, clamping down on his finger, though not as tightly as she had on the plug. His finger slid in easily, thanks to the stretching the plug had done and the lube left behind from the plug.

"There's more lube in the drawer," she then told him. "It'll be better for both of us if you add more."

Pausing again, finger still stuffed up her ass, he then slowly retracted it and leaned over towards the drawer. Pulling it open, he saw the lube on top, grabbing the tube before positioning himself behind her again, leaving the drawer open. She heard the top of the lube snap open after another moment before he placed the opening at her hole. She knew what was coming when he squeezed the bottle hard, sending a gush of lube shooting into her asshole. It was too much lube really, but the kinkier part of her mind thought that might be fun too. Moving the tube back, he slid a finger back in, sliding it in as deep as he could, before moving his finger around more, spreading the lube. She enjoyed how his finger felt in her ass, wondering very much how that thick cock of his would feel in there.

Again retracting his finger from her ass, she heard him squeeze the tube again before rubbing it around more, on his cock. Her hole winked at him a couple times in excitement. Excitement to take the night to the next level. Excitement to be fucked by a boogeyman. The Shape. She wasn't thinking about her dead friends at all anymore. He'd brought her such an intense amount of pleasure, she'd completely forgotten about the horror she felt when she discovered that Kylie was missing and that Edith had been murdered in her kitchen. She wasn't even thinking about right or wrong anymore. She could only think about having her asshole stuffed with the same cock that had pounded her pussy.

Dianne twitched when she felt the head of his cock touch her hole. He had to push, stretching her anus open further until the head popped in, the lube helping a lot. Still gripping the covers, she moaned loudly again as she felt his thick cock sink very slowly into her hot, tight asshole. Her eyes closed once more as she felt one of his hands reach around to rub her clit, distracting her some from the sensation of her hole stretching tightly around his hard meat. When his cock was fully inside of her, he began to slowly, gently rock his hips, rubbing her clit faster. She felt so close to cumming already again too. His cock stuffed in her ass like it was was almost too much pleasure for her, especially with his toying of her clit.

Moaning loudly again, she clamped her asshole tightly around his cock and came hard again, her juices dribbling out of her pussy, soaking his hand as he rubbed it over her slit, still rocking despite her clamping, rocking a little harder, his meat grinding so deep in her stretched anus feeling amazing. She moaned more and more, her orgasm subsiding, but the amazing sensations didn't. Her pussy continued to leak juice as he went back to rubbing her clit more, faster, harder, her juices making it easier for him to rub, acting as lube for his fingers. She could hear him breathing heavier again, knowing he must be enjoying it too, able to feel his cock pulsing hard whenever she clamped her hole down on it.

"Oh god, oh fuck!" Dianne said as he rocked more against her ass. "Slap my clit! Please!"

He immediately did as she said, slapping at her clit several times, as he leaned back, only to thrust his cock back into her ass, beginning to continuously thrust, grinding his cock deep into her stretched hole each time he thrust in, causing her to squeal in pleasure in between moans and several 'oh fucks' and 'oh gods'. He thrust his cock deep into her hard, going a little faster with each thrust too, making her feel close again already. His heavy breathing made her pretty sure he was close again too.

"I want you to cum in my asshole!" she said, not thinking a thing now of such a dirty request. "I want you to fill my asshole with your hot cum!"

Whether he did it because she said so or just because he was ready was unknown to her, but after another one of his grunts, he shot another huge load of his seed deep into her bowels, instantly warming them with its hot stickiness. The feeling, combined with his cock pounding her ass and him switching between rubbing and slapping her clit was more than enough to make her cum once more, cumming even harder than more, more juices escaping from her now very sensitive feeling pussy. Air escaped from her asshole too, thanks to his thrusting, sending a spray of lube out around his cock, some of it landing on the front of his jumpsuit and his exposed abdomen.

The Shape then slowed to a stop. Dianne breathed very heavily, trying to catch her breath, ass high in the air, the rest of her body having collapsed to the mattress, finally loosening her grip on the covers, eyes slowly opening again, able to feel her asshole spasm around his pulsing cock. Distracted with trying to collect herself despite his still hard cock buried deep up his ass, she didn't realize that he'd pried the kitchen knife out of the headboard until she turned her head to look at him to find him holding the knife over her, gripping it tightly, staring down at her, his breathing already back to normal.

Her eyes widened as all of the fear she'd felt before rushed back in and before she could say or do anything to possibly persuade him, he slammed the blade of the knife down into her back, the sharp blade easily stabbing into her flesh. Pulling the blade up, he stabbed her several more times, each stab in the back again, leaving deep wounds with blood oozing in rivers from them. Her asshole clamped around his cock again as he stabbed, once more milking out the last of his seed, her screams of pain ending when he pulled the knife out of her back again, only to grab her hair to pull her head straight up, slitting her throat, sending a spray of blood onto the headboard, pillows, and covers.


End file.
